Discovery of New Earth
by Naomi Anderson
Summary: Lieutenant Jamie Kennedy has been transferred to the USS Enterprise after being booted from another ship. Kirk says that he has had her transferred because he believes she will be needed for where they are going. No one is expecting to find a new Earth. I do not own any characters from Star Trek. Rating may be bumped up due to later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Boarding The USS Enterprise

Discovery of a New Earth

Chapter 1 : Boarding the USS Enterprise

Jamie Kennedy looked to Kirk with a rather surprised look as he told her that she is being assigned to the USS Enterprise. She was actually going to be working on the ship? She fought hard to not through herself at him to give James Kirk a hug. She simply nodded, "Yes Sir." Then she frowned lightly, "Why am I being assigned to the USS Enterprise? What use does a Geologist have?"

Kirk smiled lightly at the new science officer, "More useful than what you are possibly thinking Lieutenant." He then boarded the shuttle, Spock and McCoy quietly following behind the Captain. Jamie stood there for a moment or two before boarding the shuttle, placing her bag on the floor in front of her feet as she took a seat behind the Captain who turned to look at her, "The truth is. We are going someplace that may need the mind of a geologist to understand it." He smiled to her to reassure her, "And you were the one who fit the job perfectly. Which is why I chose you to come along."

Jamie smiled, "Thank you Captain Kirk. I will do my best." She said, moving a strand of hair out of her face, which was something that she did when Jamie was nervous her focusing on something. She then pulled out her padd and started looking through some data from another planet that she visited a couple months back on board another ship before the Captain of that vessel decided that a geologist on board his ship had no use. But then the crew of that ship were not exactly assigned to explore the cosmos.

"The data that is gathered as of right now will be brought to you the moment we are aboard the Enterprise." Spock told her with a rather flat tone of voice.

Jamie nodded, "Excellent Commander." Deep down she was excited. She always found herself becoming excited when exploring new worlds. Jamie enjoyed comparing rocks from Earth with other planets. The science officer smiled lightly as she looked back to her padd.

Bones leaned to her, "You do happen to be up to date on your vaccinations right? You don't exactly want to come down with the Space Measles half way through the trip."

Jamie looked to Bones and nodded, "Yes, I am up to date on my vaccinations Mr. McCoy." She replied quietly, or so rather shyly. The Doctor nodded and looked to his padd, Jamie was not exactly going to go sticking her nose where it should not be. So she did not question the Doctor of what he was reading on his padd.

In a few moments those in the shuttle were now in the hanger bay of the USS Enterprise. With her bag on her shoulder, Jamie Kennedy walked out of the shuttle and looked around as she made her way towards the lifts.. which will be on the other side of the engine room. She noticed someone who looked familiar.. at least she thought the person was. But it was only the back side of his head so she could not exactly say who it was that she was looking at.

But she did not exactly have time to stop and ask the man if she had seen him before. She had to take her belongings to her room and then report to her post in the science wing before the ship left the dock. Jamie really did not want to get into any trouble on her first day on board the Enterprise. She stopped to take a quick glance at the man who was now talking to Captain Kirk, waving his arms almost like a maniac with a yelling tone of voice. She chuckled lightly as she saw the Captain's expression; she then turned back around and started working her way across the engine room to the lift.

She had to wait though as a small group of people got into both of the available turbo lifts. So Jamie set her bag down onto the floor and crossed her arms as she patiently waited for the lift to come back down. That was when she heard someone yell, "Jamie!" Spinning around she saw that it was Montgomery Scott, "Uncle Scott!" She threw her arms around him in a hug who returned her hug with a tight hug of his own.

"What are you doing on board the Enterprise?" Scotty asked with a wide smile on his face.

"I was transferred over after my last Captain forced me to leave his." She sighed, "He said my career has no use on board a ship."

Scotty shook his head, "Well you will find your career so useful on this ship you will have a permanent spot on board the Enterprise." The Chief Engineer looked to his watch, "Listen I have to get to my post and you have to get to yours. So.. you run along and we will talk later."

Jamie nodded with a smile, "Yes uncle Scotty." She laughed as her uncle gave her another hug before walking off into the engine room. Jamie looked to the lift as the doors swung open, picking her bag up she stepped into the turbo lift and watched as Kirk stepped in as well.

"Do you know Scotty Lt. Kennedy?" He asked her politely.

She nodded, "Yes he is my mother's brother Captain. Scotty is my uncle."


	2. Chapter 2: Tender Moment

Chapter Two: Starting the voyage

Jamie sat down in her chair, hissing lightly as the coldness of the seat invaded the bottom of her thigh. She ignored the feeling easily as she started peering over the data that was on her new lab desk. The room contained shelves that had nothing but rock samples from Earth as well as other planets. In the center of a room was a very large table that nearly took up the entire center of the room, at one end was the controls that allowed her to light the table up or to transfer on data from her padd to the table as she analyzes a rock specimen. Below her desk were drawers where she can store her files.

Pressing some buttons on her Padd she saw that the new data was transferred to her Padd, just as Spock told her it would be. Jamie smiled as she looked over the data that was presently on her Padd, but there was some disappointment.. There was very little data. From the time that she started reading, five minutes later she was done reading all of the data. The woman shook her head in disappointment as she moved on to studying data from another planet, which they will not be going to, but she had been to before.

She looked to a bloke that was now entering the lab, "You must be Lt. Kennedy. Right?" He said with a smile. Placing his hand on the desk, as though he was trying to look cool.

Jamie nodded, "Yes. I am Lt. Kennedy." She turned around in her chair to get a better look at him, "And who might you be?"

The bloke walked closer, "Lt. Jeremy Granger. Security. You have not been up to anything have you?" He asked rather jokingly.

Jamie shook her head, "Nope just reading through some data, Lt. Granger." She placed her padd onto her desk and then walked over to one of the shelves. She could feel Jeremy walk closer to her. The young man stood right behind her, a little too close. Jamie turned around and looked up at him, "Do you mind being a little more distant?"

"Yeah you might want to step away from my niece." Scotty came as he came to stand right behind Jeremy with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Jeremy with a cross expression on his face. But instead of simply taking a step or two away from Jamie, he left the lab room all together. Scotty looked to Jamie after watching the young security officer leave, "Are you alright Jamie?"

Jamie nodded, "Yes Uncle Scotty. Thank you for what you did." She gave her uncle a warm smile, which Scotty returned in a heartbeat, "So what brought you here?" Jamie asked as she walked over to the table directly behind Scotty and placed the rock specimens on it.

Scotty turned around, watching her place the rocks on the table, "I just came up to check on you. And it is lunch time so I was thinking of taking you with me to get some lunch." He placed his hands firmly on the table and leaned so that he could see Jamie's face, "I promised your mother and father that I would look after you Jamie."

Jamie looked to Scotty, "I know you did Uncle Scotty." She looked to the piece of obsidian rock that was in her hand, "You made the promise at the crash site. I know." She placed the rock down onto the table, staring at the rock that she just placed on the table.

The Chief Engineer looked to the rock as well, "Do you still have that rock that you found while we were in Oregon?" He smiled, "You would carry that rock around with you everywhere when you were little. You thought it was the coolest thing on the planet."

Jamie nodded, "Yes I still have that rock. It is in my room on the table beside my bed. I do not want it to be mistaken for a lab specimen so it will be staying in my room at all times." She giggled as Scotty mentioned about her nonstop carrying the rock with her, "Yeah I remember that.. you left though right after our vacation Scotty.."

Scotty placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "It was only for six months Jamie. And I am sorry about that." He sighed, "If I had not tried transwarping that damn Beagle."

Jamie laughed, "If it was not for that damn Beagle you would not be on the USS Enterprise." She looked up to him, "You would not be Chief Engineer of the Starfleet's flagship."

Scotty smiled and kissed the top of her head before letting her go, "You are absolutely right about that Jamie. Now let's go get you some lunch." With that he started walking out of the lab room, waiting just outside the door for Jamie. The young lady followed her uncle out of the room and locked the door behind her. Both of them then started walking down the corridor towards the lift.


End file.
